Future Battles
by Goodbye Angel
Summary: When did I go from normal to being the chosen one?


**_Future Battles_**

_A Harry Potter one-shot_

I sit here now and browse over the memories. When did I go from normal to being the chosen one? When did everything get so crazy and my life so hectic? I question myself sometimes wondering if maybe this is all just one really weird dream. I know its not though, this is too crazy to be a dream. Still, this is all hard to believe sometimes. It all seems just so unreal.

I look back at all the memories, of the fights and the people, all the things that I learned and everything I've gone through. Every year it was something different but it was all because of him. He started everything and soon I would have to end it. I was afraid but I knew what I had to do and I couldn't just sit here wondering and hesitating. I needed to take the next step. I couldn't wait anymore. It was time for him to fall from power once again but this time, he wouldn't be coming back.

Everything I thought about, of all the things I had learned and all the things that I had gone through to get this far. I only had a few years experience, he had so much more. Could I really be strong enough to bring him down and end this? I wasn't sure I could. I was just a teenage boy not some miracle worker. I had doubts, what normal person wouldn't? Doubting though didn't make me feel better.

I needed to remember what was even more important and that was who and what I was fight for. I had to remember them. They needed me to fight this till the end and win. I couldn't dare let them down and I wouldn't. Even if it killed me I would fight and win. I had to.

I learned back on my bed and sighed softly. It was so quiet this evening and I wondered why. Very few were asleep yet, maybe homework? I should start mine also but I just don't feel up to it. I'm a bit nervous I guess. With each day I act normal the less normal I become. That's what it seems like anyways. Things are changing and soon, nothing will be the same.

All the things that has happened these last few years will make a difference in how I fight this battle. All the things I've learned and experienced will be important. I'll have to remember and relive them all because they all count. They all made me stronger and helped me learn. Hopefully they were able to make me strong enough to defeat him, to end his rein.

What was I doing now during this time of trying to be normal? Was I still growing stronger to fight him? Was all of this just meant for me? Was everyone here counting on me and my strength? I knew they were counting on me but still, the idea of such made me more nervous. What if I let them down and failed? What if I lost in the up coming fight and everything these last few years didn't matter? What if none of it made any difference?

These doubts I needed to wash them away. In the end they would only hold me back and I knew that. Erasing the doubts though wasn't as easy as it sounded. No, it was a lot harder then it sounded. Sometimes I believed it was impossible. I knew I would have doubts but I needed to be able to see thought the ones that were stupid and made no sense. I needed to rid myself of the doubts I already knew the real, true answer to. I shouldn't worry about them, there was no need to.

As I sat up in my bed I looked out the window. It would be okay in the end, wouldn't it? I wanted to have hope and believe it would. I anted to believe that with everything I had and have no doubts about it, but I wasn't sure and I didn't know. I wasn't someone who could see the future; I wasn't sure exactly how this would end, for the good or the bad. All I knew was that I would have to try my hardest and do more then I have had before. That was how I would win this battle. That was how I was going to defeat him.

One things though that made me feel better was knowing that I was not alone in this. They would be fighting with me and I knew, with their help, I could do whatever it took. I would do the very best to try and make sure this all ended up okay.


End file.
